Somewhere I Belong
by DracoHermioneSupporter
Summary: This is a song fiction to one of Linkin Park's greatest songs...


Somewhere I Belong  
  
(A/N: Another great choice of a song for a song fiction. I've been inspired a bit these past few days, being depressed and dark and such, so I've been listening to a lot of Linkin Park, Evanescence, and Blur. Please forgive me for not having any updates sooner. Please stay and bear with me, I'm going through a lot of pain right now and I couldn't seem to write at all...)  
  
|Disclaimer : I do not own any of the places, scenery, nor Draco Malfoy, or Hermione Granger. I also do not own Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, nor any of the Slytherin house members, or the Gryffindor house members. J. K. Rowling was the bloody genius who came up with the characters.  
  
I also do not own any of the lyrics of Linkin Park's, it's just that Chester's a bloody genius as well.|  
  
|Rating : R - For language only.|  
  
|Topics covered : Romance|  
  
..::WHEN THIS BEGAN  
  
I HAD NOTHING TO SAY  
  
AND I'D GET LOST IN THE NOTHINGNESS INSIDE OF ME::..  
  
Hermione Granger sat down on the cold and bare floor of the Room of Requirement, alone. She sat down cross-legged and she leaned back against a counter where the books were stacked up high. She had some little doubt that this would happen, but it was happening right under her nose.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Draco Malfoy had pulled her aside after Transfiguration from the rest of the Wonder Trio to tell her something. He pushed her against the wall next to the Transfiguration classroom, in an empty corridor. "I need to tell you something..", he had just started.  
  
"What the hell do you want to talk to a Mudblood about, Malfoy?", she said crossly.  
  
Draco scowled and then calmed himself down. "I just wanted to tell you that I like you." He had finally gotten it out onto the floor, but then he added, "As a girlfriend, Granger."  
  
She started laughing really hard.  
  
Draco eyed her in disbelief. "What's so damn funny, Granger?" He arched a brow.  
  
Hermione finally came to her senses to talk. "Nice joke, Malfoy, but pulling one like that again might earn you a beating from Ron." She looked into his silver-speckled, cold, blue eyes.  
  
He looked at her seriously and said, "It wasn't a joke, Granger."  
  
Her eyes went wide for a second after she realized that it wasn't a joke. "What? You were bloody serious? What makes you think that a girl like me can date you, oh mighty pure-blooded Slytherin king of darkness?", Hermione said sarcastically, but also in disbelief.  
  
Draco placed a hand against the wall and then looked deeply into her eyes. "I don't care about blood anymore, Hermione..."  
  
She looked back into his eyes once more. She saw and felt that he wasn't joking around. Her name sounded so good coming out of his mouth. 'What the bloody hell are you thinking, Hermione Granger?!? He hated you for the past five years, remember?' She then snapped out of it and said, "Is hell freezing over yet? The Dark prince of Slytherin wants to date me, a Gryffindor muggle-born."  
  
He then looked at her with a more intense gaze and he brushed her cheek with his free hand and said, "You may have been filthy, but you're so damn beautiful."  
  
Hermione blushed furiously and took his hand away. "So.. you weren't kidding.." She looked away.  
  
He actually smiled for once and then took her face in his hand again, making her look at him again. His silvery-blond hair was falling down his face and it was covering his eyes slightly. "No, I wasn't kidding, if I like a girl that much, why would I be kidding? I have no shame in expressing my feelings."  
  
She carefully brushed some of the hair away. 'His hair looks better down than gelled back...', she thought mindlessly. "I will choose not to answer that." She looked at him innocently.  
  
He smirked a little and then said softly, "Don't answer it in words then.." He leaned forward and brushed his lips gently and softly against hers, his lips caressing hers.  
  
She was surprised at the gesture, but she wasn't thinking very much, so she did what came to her as an instinct. She kissed him back in the same manner.  
  
Draco pulled away and said, "I'll meet you out in the Astronomy Tower tonight, a bit later into the prefect duties this evening."  
  
Hermione looked back at him and didn't respond, not even a nod. She then realized that they were both prefects and they were going to be late for their next classes. "We shouldn't be doing this right now, we're prefects. We're supposed to be setting an example for the younger years. Also, I have a class now. Goodbye, Mal-Draco." She then walked away out of the shadows.  
  
Draco smiled and cherished the first kiss that they ever shared. 'You'll be mine soon, Hermione.' He then headed off to class.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
That was a memory from a few weeks back. She was now the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy and no one knew about it. Harry and Ron had gotten suspicious of her roaming around later than usual at night for her prefect duties, but she always made up an excuse of studying some more in the library.  
  
She sat back even more, but now she brought her knees up to her chest and she started to cry softly into her knees. Who knew that loving a person would be this hard? Their relationship was unknown to everyone around them. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Draco's family, Hermione's family, their friends... yes, even their beloved friends.  
  
..::I WAS CONFUSED  
  
AND I LET IT ALL OUT TO FIND/THAT I'M  
  
NOT THE ONLY PERSON WITH THESE THINGS IN MIND::..  
  
She didn't hear another person enter the room, but she thought of the future of their relationship. Draco's family had problems with her being a Mudblood as they called it, and Hermione's family knew that Draco had been terribly mean to her for the last five years, particularly more nasty to her since she was a muggle-born witch. She tried to forget these memories, but she couldn't. It was absolutely impossible.  
  
She was confused of all of her surroundings and happenings, but she knew that Draco was probably worrying about the same things everyday when they were and weren't together.  
  
..::INSIDE OF ME  
  
BUT ALL THE VACANCY THE WORDS REVEALED  
  
IS THE ONLY REAL THING THAT I'VE GOT LEFT TO FEEL::..  
  
Right then, a pair of strong arms encircled around her figure and she knew who it was. The man wiped away her tears as she looked up and said, "Why are you crying, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione replied glumly, "I don't know.. just everything, you are probably thinking the same things that I am."  
  
His silvery-blond hair fell once again in front of his face. He had also gotten the top of his right ear pierced with another piercing in his earlobe, holding a diamond stud. "Sweetheart, it's alright, we'll get through this.."  
  
She felt the vacancy of those words that would have meant much to her before. The emptiness inside of her soul felt more vacant and lonely the more time she shared with this man that she loved.  
  
..::NOTHING TO LOSE  
  
JUST STUCK/HOLLOW AND ALONE  
  
AND THE FAULT IS MY OWN  
  
AND THE FAULT IS MY OWN::..  
  
"It's all of my fault, Draco, it's all of my fault...", she said, crying softly into his chest.  
  
He rubbed her back and said soothingly, "No, it's mine. I shouldn't have told you that I liked you if I knew all of the pain that this relationship would cause you.. I don't mind getting hurt, but seeing you like this hurts me so much, 'Mione. It really does. We'll make it through, love."  
  
..::I WANT TO HEAL  
  
I WANT TO FEEL  
  
WHAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER REAL  
  
I WANT TO LET GO OF THE PAIN I'VE HELD SO LONG  
  
[ERASE ALL THE PAIN 'TIL IT'S GONE]  
  
IT'S GONE]  
  
I WANT TO HEAL  
  
I WANT TO FEEL  
  
LIKE I'M CLOSE TO SOMETHING REAL  
  
I WANT TO FIND SOMETHING I'VE WANTED ALL ALONG  
  
SOMEWHERE I BELONG::..  
  
She looked up into his deep, piercing blue eyes and saw a fire ignite within them. She smiled weakly and then whispered, "I believe you.."  
  
He smiled and lifted her into his arms and held her close. "Of course we will.. Think of all of the good times that we've had and the bad that we've already gone through. You're a strong girl, 'Mione, you'll make it, we'll make it through."  
  
She knew that he was right and that she could trust him with all of her problems, sorrows, and fears. He would always be there with open arms to protect her from the outside world. She knew that she loved this man, but she had never said it to him, the same with Draco. 'I want to heal, I want to feel, what I thought was never real, I want to let go of the pain I've held so long...' She hugged Draco tightly, never wanting to let go.  
  
'Erase all the pain 'til it's gone, it's gone...',he thought as he held her closely.  
  
'I want to heal, I want to feel, like I'm close to something real.. I want to find something I've wanted all along, somewhere I belong...', she thought, crying softly into his chest.  
  
He stroked her hair gently and whispered, "Shh..."  
  
..::AND I'VE GOT NOTHING TO SAY  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I DIDN'T FALL RIGHT DOWN ON MY FACE::..  
  
She didn't say a word, but she buried her face into his chest more and cried silently, not giving a care in the world. 'And I've got nothing to say, I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face...' She clung to him tighter.  
  
He just looked down at her sadly, he couldn't bear her going through this pain.  
  
::..I WAS CONFUSED  
  
LOOKING EVERYWHERE/ONLY TO FIND THAT IT'S  
  
NOT THE WAY I HAD IMAGINED IT ALL IN MY MIND::..  
  
She pulled away and then looked at him, tears streaking her once beautiful brown eyes. "I was confused, Draco. As a matter of fact, I am still confused. This all happened so fast and yet so slow.. I find myself looking everywhere, but only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.. I had thought so much differently from all of this that has been happening lately, I'm scared of reality, I.. I don't think that I can handle it."  
  
He looked at her sympathetically. The words she had just said to him was so moving and so sad. A stray tear fell down his cheek and he put his hands on her shoulders and said seriously, "Hermione, I'm telling you now, it doesn't matter what everyone or anyone thinks of us or you. You're the most beautiful creature in the world and I would never give you up for any reason at all."  
  
Hermione looked at him, the words moving her, but still she knew that he wouldn't say those three words.  
  
..::I WANT TO HEAL  
  
I WANT TO FEEL  
  
WHAT I THOUGHT WAS NEVER REAL  
  
I WANT TO LET GO OF THE PAIN I'VE HELD SO LONG  
  
[ERASE ALL THE PAIN 'TIL IT'S GONE]  
  
IT'S GONE]  
  
I WANT TO HEAL  
  
I WANT TO FEEL  
  
LIKE I'M CLOSE TO SOMETHING REAL  
  
I WANT TO FIND SOMETHING I'VE WANTED ALL ALONG  
  
SOMEWHERE I BELONG::..  
  
He looked intently at her chocolate, brown eyes and then he finally said, "Hermione, I love you. You're the only woman that I've ever loved and I hope to love you forever. I would give up anything for you, I would give up my life or even my inheiritance for you.. Money nor material things matter to me more than you. You're worth the world to me, no.. You are my world. I couldn't bear to live without you." He pulled her into a very emotional embrace.  
  
More tears streamed down Hermione's eyes as she finished hearing his words. "I love you, too, Draco. I couldn't bear to live without you either." She put one hand around to his back and one around his neck.  
  
Draco hugged her a bit longer and then he felt her pull away.  
  
..::I WILL NEVER KNOW  
  
MYSELF UNTIL I DO THIS ON MY OWN  
  
AND I WILL NEVER FEEL  
  
ANYTHING ELSE UNTIL MY WOUNDS ARE HEALED  
  
I WILL NEVER BE  
  
ANYTHING 'TIL I BREAK AWAY FROM ME  
  
AND I WILL BREAK AWAY  
  
I'LL FIND MYSELF TODAY::..  
  
She stood on her tiptoes and reached up and kissed him on the lips gently and passionately.  
  
He kissed her back lovingly and held her close to him. They broke the kiss and then he heard her talk again, but this time with a whole different tone.  
  
"Draco, I will never know myself until I do this on my own.. I mean, solve some things and build myself to be stronger.. I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed.. I will never be anything 'til I break away from me and I will break away. I'll find myself today..."  
  
He looked at her with his emotions locked up inside of himself. He nodded and tucked the bit of hair that was falling in front of her face back. "Hermione, I understand..." He kissed her gently on the forehead and added, "Take as much time as you want. I'll always be here for you.." He smiled and then walked out of the Room of Requirement and up into the prefects' dormitories.  
  
She smiled and then burst out crying, her cupping her hand over her mouth. 'I don't deserve him.. he's so understanding.. God, I love him...'  
  
..::I WANT TO HEAL  
  
I WANT TO FEEL LIKE I'M  
  
SOMEWHERE I BELONG::..  
  
She leaned against one of the small bookshelves and took out a book called A Compendium of Common Curses and Their Counter-Actions and began to read, reminding herself of who she once was. She was yet to change, but no one knew if it was for the good or the bad. Hermione Granger, for once, didn't know who she was and who she was yet to become. 


End file.
